The Star on the Tree
by Revil the Dead Author
Summary: Little christmas oneshot for you guys. I thought I'd be nice and release it a day early because of my inactivity. You're welcome. Rated T for the rather large implication, but not utilization, of sex.


_**Ok, ya dicknuts. I know I said that this would be released on Christmas but I had it done early so here you go. Early Christmas present. I figured you all could use a bit of Starco in this elongated hiatus... god rest all our souls. Hope you all wake up on Christmas Eve with this nice little piece waitin' for ya.**_

 _ **I rated this one a little higher due to some... mentions of rather adult things. If you are uncomfortable reading about more mature topics then please be careful. There's nothing really bad in here other but you younger audiences have been warned. It don't get saucy but it ain't too clean, if ya know what I mean**_

 _ **If you read my main story then you would remember the Christmas chapter was... sad. This, on the other hand, is actually being released around Christmas and will embody the true meaning of said holiday. That is to say jubilant frivolities will be had by all.**_

 _ **Btw, Carol of the Bells by Mannheim Steamroller is easily the best carol of the bells rendition followed easily by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra version and if you argue otherwise you are inherently wrong and can go stick your head up an elephant's ass passage. You're welcome.**_

 _ **Anyway, merry christmas and enjoy.**_

* * *

 **The Star on the Tree**

 _A SvtFoE Christmas One-Shot by_ theRevil

Marco sat in his parents' living room for the first time since August. Of course his presence was already expected by the family but was still warmly greeted. The three of them sat in a group together, each with their own cup of hot chocolate, talking about how life was for the parents and how college was treating Marco. Though they already knew how Marco was doing since they called him every single night. It got annoying at times but he appreciated the love he got from the two of them.

Marco had just went on break for the holidays and was more then happy to know that his parents would be home as well instead of on some exotic vacation or where ever the two of them go now that they didn't have a son to take care of. Eventually Marco went to sit in his room for a bit to wait for dinner. On his way he stopped to look at the door just down the hall. Miraculously his parents had allowed the medieval-looking tower to stay on the other side. A few years ago it had housed a certain girl, a certain _magical princess_ , that had changed his life for the better. It was hard when she left but he knew from the start that she wouldn't be around forever. No one ever lasts forever.

He only hoped that she would come back from Mewni soon, if at all.

Marco opened the door to his own room and sat down on his bed. He took a good look around, nothing was out of place. It was exactly how he left it back in August. It felt silly reminiscing on these kind of things when he knew it had only been a few months, not a few years. His eyes locked with the objects that were sitting on his dresser, one of which was a nice little framed picture. He got up and walked over to it, taking it in his hands for examination. He was brought back to when he was 14 years old, the greatest time of his life.

The picture showed the two of them, Star and Marco, posing for the camera. Star's one arm was around Marco, the other was in the air with the 'peace sign' shown with her hand. Marco was smiling wider than he ever had since the day the picture was taken. He almost cried looking at it, it was a little 'going away' present from Star to remember her by. He chuckled to himself and placed it back down on the dresser. What was he doing, getting all sentimental over this? Sure Star was gone but that doesn't mean all his memories, all the good times they had together, were gone too, irrelevant. They had fun together while it lasted, he would always have his memories of her. That was, until she came back.

Marco shook his head and left his own room, heading towards Star's old one. He caught himself as he was about to knock on the door having to remind himself that no one was on the other side. He let himself in and looked around at the faded wallpaper and old furniture that hasn't been used in a few years. A lot of the things that had used to be in this room, the chests full of weapons, the closet full of secrets, the paintings on the wall, even the sheets on the bed were all gone. He sighed and wandered around the room, lost in thought. He ran a finger across the top face of an old dresser, dust kicking up into the air. This room used to be so full of color, so full of excitement. Now there wasn't even a working lamp to light it up. The room just looked so... dead.

Maybe if he thought real hard he could re-imagine some of the times he spent in this room back when the sole source of liveliness was still living in it. He shut his eyes for a second and concentrated. He opened back up and looked around. The room was suddenly so full of color again, almost as if every inanimate object in the room was alive and moving on its own. The sun was shining bright outside the window next to the bed, filling the room with its usual warmth and comfort. And then, standing there in the middle of the room, was it's original occupant. She was so young, 14 again just like in the picture. Her face was plastered with pure happiness and her arms were outspread like she was ready to hug someone. She was facing the door to the room. Coming through the door on the other side was another young child, 14 years old and wearing his signature red hoodie. He ran up to Star and they embraced in a hug.

"Marco! Dinner's ready!"

The color faded, the two figures disappeared, and Marco found himself standing in the present once again. He left her room with a smile and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Marco made his way down the snow covered sidewalk in his thick coat, hat, and scarf. His breath was making icy clouds in the air in front of him. He made his way up to the group of others in front of him, old high school friends that all agreed to meet up again once everyone was back for break. Marco had flown in all the way from Massachusetts just to see them.

"Hey, Marco, long time no see!"

"Jackie, it's been, like, 4 months."

"Pfffft, so? It felt like forever."

He fist bumped the rest of them, Alfonso, Ferguson, and Janna, and the 5 of them got to talking. Marco was once again reminded of his days from high school.

He thought back to when he, Ferg, and Al used to mess around in middle school, never really able to make friends other than themselves. He remembered back when they used to play video games at Ferg's house every Saturday because he always had the latest and the greatest. He remembered protecting Ferg, who was dressed like an opossum, from the rival school during one of the football games. He remembered when the three of them were making prank calls on Star's mirror and then ended up having to save Ferg from marrying a pixie. It didn't really matter in the end seeing as how they left Al behind to get married anyway. He remembered having to help Alfonso through the horrors of a loveless marriage and eventually through the process of divorce. Thankfully there wasn't really anything to be taken from Al that the Pixie Queen would have wanted and the two of them parted as friends, even thought she still tries to eat him.

"We still talk every now and then, she's really not that bad."

Ferguson scoffed. "She was literally trying to eat you, man!"

"Oh shut up, not like you knew at the time, either."

"Touche."

Marco started to think back to his experiences with Janna, too. They weren't all that close until Star came along, she brought them into a friendship through mutual association. It didn't take long for them to become 'close', and I use that term _lightly_ , and it was an even shorter time before Janna started stealing his stuff. Marco became a new target for her, now that they were better friends, and was constantly taking the keys from his pockets and somehow managing to get a hold of his more sensitive information like his passwords and his social security. It definitely wasn't anything except excruciatingly annoying. But, they eventually got a lot closer and started talking like actual friends. He started to think back on the first time that she had met Tom, back at one of Marco's and Star's Friendship Thursdays.

"And we've been going steady ever since." Janna smiled brightly, clearly filled to the brim with pure pride by the fact that she had a demon boyfriend.

Marco laughed. "Hey, as long as you got his mind off Star then I'm all for it."

Jackie grabbed onto Janna's arm with excitement. "When's the wedding gonna be!?"

"Woah, chill." Janna brushed Jackie off her arm. "We're just dating, not engaged."

Marco looked over at Jackie as the group was walking down the street again. He started to think back to his history with this girl, back even before they used to date. He remembered how pathetic he used to act around her, only ever really offering her a nod every morning before school. Looking back he doesn't really regret anything. After all their relationship after the dance didn't really go too far. Their personalities, though seemingly compatible from the start, just didn't match when it came to everyday life. Jackie tried far too hard to push Marco outside his comfort zone and he just wasn't having any of that. Now that he thought of it, it feels honestly ironic how he broke up with Jackie because she was too wild whereas Star managed to drag him into the danger zone several times without even trying. Maybe he _did_ just place Jackie on a pedestal, falling in love with the image of her rather than who she really was, wanting to date who he thought she would be rather than who she turned out to be.

' _I guess it just wasn't meant to be._ '

* * *

"So, Marco, you meet any good ones up at school?"

"Dad, stop, it's MIT. All the cute ones go to the Ivy League schools."

Mr. Diaz burst out laughing. "Oh, son, you still haven't lost that sense of humor- _Ah joder!"_

One of the ornaments that Mr. Diaz was hanging on the tree slipped out of his fingers and smashed on the hard wooden floor below. Mrs. Diaz gasped at his outcry.

"Rafael!" She gave him a light little smack on the shoulder.

"What? Marco is older, he can handle a few curse words here and there. It's not like it matters now, right?"

A knock on the door sounded through the bickering parents and Marco's laughs. Marco put down his box of ornaments and went over to the door with an "I'll get it!" When he opened the door he was met with a "Heeeey!" and a bear hug.

"Wha- Star!? When did- what- how- when-"

"Oh shut up and hug me back already, it's cold out here."

Marco chuckled and complied, hugging her back. The two went back into the living room where Star ran to hug Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Rafael seemed exceptionally happy.

"Star, what a great surprise! We had no idea you'd be stopping by!"

"Of course not, I didn't tell you I would be." Star walked back over to Marco. "You're never gonna believe what just happened."

"What?"

"I just finished my Queen Training!" She said it while jumping up and down, hands clasped together in front of her, giggly as ever.

"Star, that's great! So you're gonna be the queen of Mewni now?"

"Once my parents step down, yeah! But I have time, that shouldn't be for a while."

"So, is that it? Is that why you stopped by, just to tell me that?" Marco's heart sank a bit just thinking about it.

"Pfffft ha! Of course not, silly! Now that I have some time to myself I thought I'd check out what everyone was up to."

"Well, while you're here, wanna help set up the Christmas tree?"

"Heck yeah! Wait... is it really that time of year again? Wow, time flies a lot differently around here than it does on Mewni."

"Yeah, you came at the perfect time! In fact, today's Christmas eve." Marco put his arm around Star's shoulder, which made her melt just a little bit inside, and started walking her over to the tree. "I remember when we celebrated Christmas the year you came."

"Oh man, yeah, I remember that, too! Fun times."

And with that, Star was back in Marco's life. The four of them went back to decorating the tree.

"Star?" Mrs. Diaz put down her box of ornaments. "Where were you planning to stay for the night? It's getting rather late, you know."

"Oh, uh... I didn't really think that far ahead."

Angie's face lit up. "You can stay with us again!"

"Really!? Oh, wait, I didn't bring anything..."

"Not a problem, you can borrow some of my pajamas."

"You sure? I mean, I don't really want to really cross a line or anything."

"Nonsense! C'mon, let's go find something that fits you."

The two ladies walked off leaving Marco and his dad to finish the tree.

* * *

Marco sat in his room again putting on his pajamas for the night. He had just gotten out of the shower and was flattening his wet hair in the mirror when there was a knock at his door. He looked at it in confusion, not really expecting anyone, and opened it. It was Star, of course. Who else would it be?

"Hey, Marco, mind if... uh... can I...?"

"Star, what's the matter?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" The cheeks behind her hearts were blushing ever so slightly. "The uh- the bed in my room isn't made."

"Can't you just, like, use magic or something."

"Ugh, I don't feel like getting my wand out.'

"I mean, I could always go get my m-" He cut himself off in his own mind. ' _Oh my god, Marco, take a damn hint._ ' "Yeah, c'mon in."

Star walked in meagerly, shutting the door behind her. She was dressed in Mrs. Diaz's old pajamas and was holding her right arm with her other hand. Marco sat down on his bed and looked around.

"I mean, I don't really have much room for the both of us but you can take the bed if you want, I can sleep on the floor."

"Let's not think about that right now." Star sat down next to Marco, leaning her shoulder on his. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

Star looked down at the floor. "Leaving. I never wanted to go to begin with."

"Hey." Marco wrapped her in his arms. "It's ok, you're here now, right?"

Star giggled and hugged him back. "Yeah, that's true."

They let go of each other and sat in silence for a second. Star was reminded of something and remembered what she really wanted to tell Marco when she came in the first place.

"Marco... you remember that time we went to the underworld, right? The Blood Moon Ball."

"How could I forget, Tom almost fried me alive."

"Heh heh, yeah. Did I ever really tell you what that meant, though?"

"What what meant, Tom trying to kill me?"

"Kiiiinda, I mean the red light we danced in. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I think so. It was the light of the blood moon, right?"

Star nodded. "The Blood Moon Ball is as ancient as time itself, practically. Every ball the light of the blood moon chooses two people while they dance. It... was us. We were chosen."

Marco looked down at Star with a confused look. "Chosen for what?"

"Life. They say if you dance under the light of the blood moon you and your partner's souls will be... meshed together. Bound for all eternity."

"And that means we..."

Star finally looked back up at Marco, her eyes wide. "We were bound together, Marco. Our souls, our lives, our emotions, we were chosen by the universe to be together."

Marco fell silent, trying to process what she was saying.

Star looked away again. "And... I guess that's why, after that day, I... I..."

"What? You what?"

"I started to... like you?"

"So wait, you didn't like me when we met? But I thought-"

"Not like that! I mean I started to really like you. I... I had a crush on you. For the longest time, too."

It took a while before Marco found the ability to say anything again, his face was burning bright red. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure at first. I didn't understand the feelings then but after you got with Jackie I just kinda lost it. I knew exactly what you meant to me and I just- I couldn't do it. You were so happy with her when I left that-"

Marco grabbed her and pulled her into another hug. This one held Star's head pressed against the front of Marco's shoulder. "She wasn't the right one for me. We didn't work out."

Star grabbed at Marco, staying silent. She didn't know what to say and decided not saying anything was the best thing to do right now.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me until now, though. If I knew you liked me when you left it would have made everything after so much harder."

Neither of them said anything else. They sat there holding onto each other for a very long time. When Star finally talked again her voice was riddled with chokes. She didn't let go.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't know when I came. I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright, I didn't get you anything either. I didn't know you were coming."

Star lifted her head to look up at him. "Well, how about I give you something now? Maybe an early present?"

Marco smiled a little bit, hoping he was picking up on what she was implying. "What do you mean by that?"

Star got up from the bed and went over to the door, locking it. "Best we don't have any interruptions for this." She turned back around with a little smirk on her face.

Marco blushed again. "You don't mean-" He never finished his sentence. Star had tackled him onto the bed, kissing him ferociously. Marco couldn't object to this in anyway, not that he wanted to, and started to kiss her right back with just as much passion. Both of their sets of hands got active and did some exploring of each other's upper bodies.

The moon outside was glowing down on the house with a faint hue of red, giving the normally white snow a new vibrant color.

That night the two of them made a new kind of magic.

* * *

"MARCO!"

Marco jumped, falling out of bed with a short scream. Star covered her mouth and laughed slightly. Marco got off the ground slowly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Holy crap, why do you still do that?"

"Whaaaat, it's funny!"

Marco made his own small bout of laughter. "Not for me, it isn't."

Star grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door. "C'mon, you slow poke, we gotta go do Christmas-y things."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marco let himself be dragged out the door and down the stairs where he found his parents already waiting in the living room.

Mr. Diaz chuckled when he saw the two coming down the stairs. "You two have fun last night?"

"Wha- DAD!"

Everyone but Marco was laughing, even Star.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. The Diaz's exchanged their presents and moved on to breakfast. A huge platter of pancakes, french toast, sausage, bacon, and eggs was placed on the table for everyone to help themselves. The food was almost completely gone when breakfast had ended with four newly bloated stomachs. The rest of the day was spent inside, talking to the family, catching up with Star, enjoying their time together. Eventually Ferguson, Alfonso, Jackie, and Janna stopped by the hang out after Marco had texted them saying Star was back. The eight people in the Diaz Household were more than jolly enough to make it the most Christmas place on Earth.

Everyone was getting along, everyone was friends with everyone, no one was fighting or feeling any ill will towards anyone else. Everyone was just simply living. Enjoying life and what they had in front of them. Star never left Marco's side once that day (save for the occasional bathroom break) and because of this they were caught in a bit of a situation.

"Hey Marco, what's this?"

Marco looked up at the top of the door frame that she was pointing at and smiled. "That's mistletoe."

"Why did you hang it up like that?"

"We have a little tradition around here that if you get caught under the mistletoe with another person you have to kiss them."

Star blushed ever so slightly and looked lovingly into his eyes. "So that means-"

This time Star was cut off by a kiss.

Star and Marco announced to everyone that the two of them were going to officially become a thing. They were met with no jealousy, no arguing, and no anger or tears. Everyone was happy, jovial, jolly, having as much fun as possible on the most family oriented day of the year.

And with that I would like to leave you all with a little message as our time together dwindles into mere nothingness. Please, dear reader, read my words with passion and a promise. This Christmas take the time to appreciate the opportunities you've been given and the people in your life because you never know when you might lose the things you have and those you love. Get your parents and siblings presents, write some cards, have a great time. Even if you have nothing to celebrate just take the day to appreciate the life you were given, no matter how rotten. At least you're still alive. Go out and play in the snow if it snowed, hug your family and friends if you have them. Just enjoy life.

Because _that's_ the true meaning of Christmas.

Oh, and Star had a baby, like, 10 months later and made Marco pay child support or something, I dunno.

Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

-Revil


End file.
